


House Trained

by Welsh_Woman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Tumblr Fic, lost scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsh_Woman/pseuds/Welsh_Woman
Summary: Danny lets Stiles know he hasn't forgotten the whole 'Miguel' incident.





	House Trained

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).



“Miguel?”

Scott’s face is a study in confusion as he stares blankly at Danny after he greets them all. “Who’s Miguel?”

Now it’s Danny’s turn to look confused as he points to Derek, who would look rather intimidating, if not for the red spots that are starting to show up on his cheeks…

“Him? You know, Stiles’ cousin-”

“What?”

“-that Stiles is completely fine with making strip so that he can get information-”

“ _What_!”

“-because, as I said at the time, he is a horrible person. Nosebleeds, huh?” Danny finishes, looking pleased to have finally got his revenge for that uncomfortable encounter a year and a half ago.

The rest of the group, however, are having rather  _different_  reactions:

Both Derek and Ethan look like they are seconds away from tearing someone apart, Issac and Aiden look like they’re strongly reconsidering Danny’s reputation of being ‘a nice guy’, while Lydia, Allison, and Cora all look like Danny just dropped a gold mine in their laps.

Cora actually looks like she might burst if she has to keep her giggles in for much longer...

It’s Peter who breaks the silence with a snort as he states, “Well, it seems someone has my nephew almost  _house trained_.”

His expression clearly tells what he thinks of this development as he turns to Stiles, who is giving Derek a run for his money in the looking embarrassed department, and snarks, “Can you make him roll over and play fetch too?”

“ ** _WHAT_**?!?”


End file.
